fanfickfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kroniki Toa: Zemsta Makuta
Autor: Leskovikk '' '''Część 1' Toa spotkali się przed Koloseum. Robili to codziennie od tygodnia. Nie z dobrych chęci tylko z potrzeby. Tydzień temu dowiedzieli się że Metru Nui napadną Makuta który nie pogodzili się z wcześniejszą porażką. Jak zwykle Turaga dzielili Toa na grupy. Niestety tylko jednej grupy nie dało się rozdzielić. A jest nią grupa składająca się z dwóch Toa. A dokładnie z dwóch przyjaciół. A są nimi Takanui i Leskovikk. Gdy przychodzi do podziału żadna sił na świecie nie jest w stanie ich rozdzielić. Turaga wiedząc to wysyłają dodatkowego Toa który ma nie tylko mieć oko na poszczególną część miasta ale też na nich. Tym razem oko na Takanuiego i Leskovikka miał mieć Vahiki. -Będą niezłe Madu- skomentował wybór Vahiki. Toa stali przy Koloseum gdy nadszedł Toa Czasu. -Punktualny jak zegarek- powiedział Leskovikk. -Bo to chodzący zegarek- dodał Takanui. Toa tym razem wyruszyli na patrolowanie Le-Metru. -Co tam masz?- zapytał się Takanui. -To?- Zapytał się Leskovikk a Takanui przytakną- To Fikou Player. Pamiętasz słuchawki Nuparu? No to dorobił mi takie małe pudełko gdzie- i otworzył pudełko-znajduje się mały wytresowany Fikou-rzeczywiście w środku znajdował się mały Fikou który poruszał małymi okrągłymi wykonanymi z plastyku dyskami- Poczekaj- i zdjął słuchawki i podał je Taknuiemu. -Dawaj Stefan!!!- a Fikou spojżał się na Leskovikka i zaczął obracać dyskami a Takanui zaczął poruszać głową. -To Heavy Fe-Toa?- zapytał wsłuchując się w muzykę. -Tak- powiedział Leskovikk. -Eee..... Chłopaki. Coś się na nas gapi- powiedział Vahiki i wskazał na parę ślepiów których z czasem przybywało. -Znowu Visoraki....- westchną Leskovikk i wytworzył pole ochronne. Visoraki o tym nie wiedząc odpaliły miotacze Rhotuka. Na ich nieszczęście odbiły się wruciły do Visoraków które je odpaliły. Jednego wyrzuciło w powietrze, drugiego spaliło jeszcze innego zmieniło w skałę. -Codziennie taj jest- dokończył zdanie Leskovikk. -To wy codziennie pokonujecie dziesiątki Visoraków?-zapytał zdumiony Vahiki. -Tak- powiedział Takanui dając piątkę Leskovikkowi. -Kto jest tu najlepszy? My!!!- krzyknęli zadowoleni Toa. Leskovikk podszedł do pancerza zielonego Visoraka. Wziął go i udawał że to jest tarcza. Gdy skierował miotacz w ziemię ten wypalił i wyrzucił go w powietrze. -Łuuuuuuuuuuuuu Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- krzyczał Leskovikk a jego głos coraz bardziej zanikał z wzrostem wysokości. Nagle spadł sam pancerz a Leskovikk sam wylądował- To lepszy odlot niż jazda na Kanohi Dragonie- powiedział zadowolony Toa Powietrza. -Wylatałeś się?- zapytał śmiejąc się Takanui. -A jak!!!- krzykną Toa Powietrza. Cała grupa Toa wróciła do Koloseum. Gdy Takanui, Leskovikk i Vahiki weszli do Koloseum grupka Toa podbiegła do Toa czasu i szybko się zapytała -I co? Jak było?- Vahiki namyślił się i powiedział- Sami zobaczycie to się przekonacie- a po chwili dodał cicho -super!!!- Turaga jak zwykle pytali się o to co zobaczyli. Gdy doszli do Takanuiego, Leskovikka i Vahikiego zapytali się Toa czasu. -Co zobaczyliście?- zapytał się Turaga Dume. -Siedem Visoraków- powiedział Vahiki. -Wczoraj był sześć. Jeden w te czy wewte i tak go załatwimy- powiedział Takanui spoglądając na Leskovikka. -To duża różnica. Oznacza to że Makuta szykują siły- powiedział Turaga Vakama. -A więc my też się przygotujemy- powiedział Leskovikk przybijając piątkę z Takanuim. -No ja myślę- powiedział Toa Światła i podniósł swój miecz świetlny- I niech moc będzie z nami!!!- Część 2 Toa przygotowywali się do najazdu Makuta. Turaga dzielili na oddziały poszczególnych Toa. Jak zwykle tylko Takanui i Leskovikk nie dali się rozdzielić. Nagle Metru Nui spowiła ciemność. -Jest już ciemno. Ale. Wszystko jedno. Pytam siebie czym jest piękno- zaczął śpiewać Takanui. -Piękna Maska, jasna zbroja, czyste myśli. O boże i mówi tak, jak ja- dodał Leskovikk. Przyjaciele wymienili spojrzenia i wybuchli śmiechem. -Chłopaki przestańcie. To poważna wojna- powiedział Vahiki. -Parę trupów w te czy wewte. I tak my wygramy- powiedział pewny siebie Toa Swiatła. -O tak. O je. Nie poddamy się- zaczęli śpiewać Takanui i Leskovik a na koniec przybili piątki. Nagle na niebie pojawiły się cienie. -To Makuta!!!- krzykną Turaga Vakama. -Takanui!!! Wiesz co robić- powiedział Leskovikk. Takanui ukucną wyciągną ręce. Leskovikk wsiadł na plecy i .... Takanui zaczął strzelać światłem z rąk. -Tu tu tu tu tu!!!!!- zaczął krzyczeć Leskovikk. Makuta padali jak ranne Gukko. -Na trzynastej!!!- krzykną Leskovikk a Takanui ustrzelił czerwonego Makute. -Ósma!!!- krzykną Toa Powietrza. Makuta spadali do morza gdy nagle przed przyjaciółmi pojawiły się trzy Visoraki. -Tych odmian nie znam- powiedział Toa Światła. -Ty uciekaj. Ja się nimi zajmę- oznajmił Leskovikk. Visoraki odpaliły Rhotuka. Leskovikk je odbił gdy nagle........Rhotuka zawróciły w stronę zaskoczonego Toa. Ten zaczął uciekać po całym Metru Nui. Takanui zaczął to komentować. -Leskovikk ma trzy Rhotuka na ogonie. Jeden go dogania ale ten go wyprzedza. Uwaga!!! Ostry zakręt. Leskovikk jest szybszy od Toa Kubicy!!! Leskovikk wyskakuje i........ Leci!!! Rhotuka lecą za nim. A ten... o to musiało boleć. Leskovikk spada i uuuuuuuuu..... Walną w wodę na deskę.- Leskovikk udeżył w wodę i po chwili zatoną. Toa po kilku minutach wypłyną na powierzchnię plecami do góry a w wodzie koło maski zaczęły się pojawiać bąble i można było usłyszeć-Bleu Gul Gul Bul Bul- Leskovikk wyskoczył z wody i podleciał do Takanuiego. -Niezły rajd- powiedział zadowolony Toa Światła. Nagle przed Toa pojawił się Kahgarak. I odpalił swojego Rhotuka. Toa dostali i....... wszystko zaczęło wirować a Toa przenieśli się do innego wymiaru!!! Nagle przed przyjaciółmi pojawił się statek a z niego wyszły dwie postacie. Jedna duża a druga trochę mniejsza. Nagle mniejsza postać się odezwała. -Wf hu.. Wf hu... Wf hu... Kim jesteście Toa?.... Wf hu.. Wf hu... Wf hu...- Toa rozpoznali że ta postać posiada czarną Faxon i pelerynę. -My jesteśmy... Toa...A on to Takanui a ja to....e Leskovikk- -Leskovikk... Wf hu.. Wf hu... Wf hu...-i spojrzał na Toa powietrza- Ja też jestem Leskovikk- Toa wymienili spojrzenia. -A ten- i wskazał na towarzysza- Tutaj to Takanui- i wskazał na Toa w czarno białej zbroi- -Ale się wpakowaliśmy- powiedział zmartwiony Takanui. -Trochę pobladłeś- zaśmiał się Leskovikk. -A więc pochodzicie z innego wymiaru.... Mu tu jesteśmy władcami.... A wy?- odezwał się Dark Leskovikk. -Tak my też jesteśmy panami...- i udeżył Takanuiego łokciem. -Tak. Tak. Eee jesteśmy panami wszystkich wysp. Władcami Skakadi, Vortixx i nawet Makuta....- odezwał się zmieszany. -Tak więc jeśli jesteście "Panami" zapraszamy was do naszego zamku- odezwał się Dark Takanui. Toa weszli do statku i wyruszyli w nieznane. -Mogę poprowadzić? Proszę....- krzykną Takanui. -Yes Yes Yes!!!- ucieszył sie Takanui. A statek zaczął kołysać sie raz to w prawo a raz w lewo. -Lepiej oddaj stery pilotowi. On się na tym zna lepiej od ciebie- powiedział Leskovikk i odciągną Taknuiego od sterów.